Class Quest 3
Quest Dialogue Click to read the message 'Brother Hajoon: '''Are you a martial arts master yet? Read the letter! How's it going, Cricket? Read my letter! '''Letter from Brother Hajoon: '''Cricket, it's time for training. I've set up a Training Room in the Dusk Adder Stronghold. Don't let the name Stronghold fool you. Getting here should be easy! No problems! Smooth sailing! Trust me! Blade Master Talk to Hajoon at the Dusk Adder Stronghold '''Hongmoon School Brother Hajoon: '''Thanks for showing up. We got work to do. Okay. Today we're going to work on your Soaring Falcon (Z) ability. I hope you've been using it. It's a great way to draw a distant enemy closer. But it isn't enough to just throw your sword by using the Soaring Falcon (Z). It works best when paired up with another ability as a Combo. Soaring Falcon (Z) works really well with Rush (2). It's a great way to put an enemy at a severe disadvantage before the battle even truly begins! Soaring Falcon (Z) also recovers your Focus, which means you're definitely ready to dish out some punishment when the fight starts. Okay. Enough hype. Let's see if you can even do this. Practice Soaring Falcon (Z) and Rush (2) on this Mirror Image. Practice the Soaring Flacon (Z) Rush (2) Combo on Hajoon's Mirror Image '''Brother Hajoon: '''My Mirror Image is quite fast, so you need to use the Soaring Falcon (Z) and Rush (2) combo to catch up. Let's see how good you've become! '''Hajoon's Shadow: '''Fairly good! Talk to Hajoon at the Dusk Adder Stronghold '''Brother Hajoon: '''Good job, Cricket. You've learned it perfectly. But don't get big-headed! Just practice harder! I'm pretty tired, so let's call it a day here. Look out for my messages, Cricket. Let's meet when the time comes. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Right? -Gained 210 XP- Kung Fu Master Talk to Hajoon at the Dusk Adder Stronghold '''Hongmoon School Brother Hajoon: '''Ah. Just in time. Let's get started. Okay. So today we're going to practice the Leg Sweep (3) / Power Drop (F) Combo! '''You: '''What did you do to that Dusk Adder Bandit? '''Hongmoon School Brother Hajoon: '''Oh. Him? He was just upset that I turned their throne room into our practice hall. Words were exchanged. Well, it wasn't really words we exchanged. More like fists. And it wasn't so much as an exchange as me just punching him a lot. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, let's practice the Combo. Defeat Overseer Daesu with the Combo (0/3) '''Brother Hajoon: '''Oh plogdroppings. It sounds like someone else is coming to interrupt our training. '''Overseer Daesu: '''Expect no mercy! What's this!? St-strong! You! Wait and stand by here! '''Brother Hajoon: '''Aww. Leaving so soon? Read the Guidebook to skip the training '''Brother Hajoon: '''You did it now, Cricket. Sounds like he's calling in the big guns. We may need to skip ahead in our lessons to the Joint Techniques. '''You: '''What's a Joint Technique? '''Brother Hajoon: '''Looks like somebody was napping during Master Hong's lectures. Lucky for you I'm here. A Joint Attack is a skill you use with a partner. ''Thought: I always liked practicing with Jinyung more than Lusung. It's a great way to breaking through an enemy's defenses. So for example, when I use my Heatwave ability, you should follow up with your Leg Sweep (3). The trick with Joint Techniques is the timing. You have to wait til you see the green afterimage. That'll be your cue to use Leg Sweep (3) and knock down the boss. Timing is critical. If you mess this up, this guy will pulverize us for sure. 'You: '''I got it. Leg Sweep (3) when I see a green afterimage. '''Brother Hajoon: '''Oh, and don't stop at the Leg Sweep (3). It'd be a good idea to follow up with Grapple and Headbutt too. Defeat Dusk Adders by using Leg Sweep (3) in line with Brother Hajoon's Heatwave and use the Grapple and Headbutt Combo '''Brother Hajoon: '''Here we go. No turning back. '''Chief Overseer Gyungchul: '''This place will be your grave! '''Brother Hajoon: '''Cricket! Prepare Leg Sweep (3)! '''Chief Overseer Gyungchul: '''No one has defeated me since Shi Dura! You... you're good! I don't want to die in a place like this! Good bye! Talk to Hajoon at the Dusk Adder Stronghold '''Brother Hajoon: '''Nice job, Cricket! That was amazing, Cricket! I was all like "BUUUURN" and you were like "wapow!" We make a great team. ''Thought: I should calm down. I need to be the teacher here... You're going to meet some pretty tough customers in your travels. But if you combine your strength with others, you can defeat them. Don't forget. '''You: '''Others? I think just me and you should be enough. '''Brother Hajoon: '''Oh, so I'm gonna have to babysit you all day every day? Please. You should definitely make some more friends, Cricket. Like right now. Today's lessons are over. Shoo shoo. Go out there and make some allies. Your next opponent will be a training dummy. Then, see you at the Underground Mineshaft, Cricket! -Gained 210 XP- Category:Class Quests